


Alison Hendrix Writes A Smut

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison has finally found a non self-destuctive outlet: writing. She wrote a novella called A Passion In Paris and sent it to the other members of clone club. Unfortunately for them, it's a bit more than just another romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Passion in Paris

Alison Hendrix has been through some tough shit; the love of her life had committed suicide by train, the death of her best friend, alcoholism and addiction, not to mention the fact she wasn’t real. She is a clone, somebody’s illegal experiment. Her coping methods hadn’t helped her situation either. For quite a while after learning about her genetic origins she’d been a pill head, a junkie. Her former existence as a simple soccer mom had been rocked to its core. But a month in rehab and weekly visits to AA meetings had helped her find a healthier, previously unexplored outlet: writing.

Coming in at 92 words per minute, Alison Hendrix was a lean mean typing machine. In fact just three weeks ago Alison had typed up a 52 chapter long novella and sent it to Sarah, Cosima, Felix, and Delphine, telling them to meet up as a group to give her feedback in a few weeks time. After spending the day preparing her downstairs living room for them, Alison was finally ready to play host.

“Thank you all for coming here. I’ve printed out five copies of A Passion In Paris so that we all can look at it chapter by chapter.” Alison announces to the group, clasping her hands together. “Before we get too in depth, why don’t we go around the room and discuss our overall thoughts. Sarah, you may start.”

Sarah’s eyes widen and her mouth makes a small “O” shape as she tries to collect her thoughts in a way not to offend Alison. “It was, ugh, really… unique.” She settles.

“Thank you, Sarah. I’m glad you liked it. Felix?”

“Oh. Well, um, it was very graphic.” He says.

“That wasn’t exactly my intent when writing it, but I’ll take that as a complement.”

“I for one found it to be highly erotic.” Cosima sarcastically remarks. “Nothing gets me off quite like 42 and a half chapters of white people struggling to file their taxes.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Cosima.” Alison huffs. “I know that you are making fun of me. I’ll let it slide just this once, though, due to the overwhelming number of positive reviews I’ve received from others in attendance. What about you, Delphine? Did I capture the spirit of Paris perfectly?”

“You definitely captured something all right.” The blonde assures her. “The first forty or so chapters were very, how would I phrase this? Family friendly! The first few forty chapters were very family friendly, but the last ten chapters took a very different route after the shopkeeper’s wife began sleeping with the accountant. Was all of that really necessary to the plot?”

“Absolutely!” Alison indigently exclaims. ”The Lorraines could never have afforded to hire an accountant between their in the red shoe store and their four kids! Celeste’s affair was the only way to keep the federal government from arresting her and David and throwing their kids into foster care.”

Realizing that she’d not made herself properly understood, Delphine quickly tries to clarify before Alison loses her wits. “I am not disputing the fact that her affair is crucial to the plot,” Delphine clarifies, “I’m just asking if the graphic descriptions of their ‘love making’ was really needed.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” Alison scoffs.

“To hell you don’t!” Sarah starts. “Cosima went through and picked out all of the dirtiest parts and sent ‘em to me and Fee.”

“Oh, really? And what exactly are they?” Alison asks. _Are they really going to gang up on me now?_

“It’s not even that they’re dirty.” Says Felix.

“It’s that they’re terribly cliche.” Finishes Cosima.

“Is that so?” Alison questions accusingly. “Prove it. You can read them aloud for all I care.”

“Keep in mind this was your idea.” Cosima says as she takes out her phone.


	2. A Close Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of clone club reads aloud Alison's book.

“Are you sure ‘bout this, Alison?” Sarah asks. “We don’t want to hurt you feelings or anythin’.”

“Yes, Sarah. I’m sure.” Alison assures her. “I see this more as constructive critism.”

“Good. Here goes nothing.” Cosima says.

 

 —————

_“C’mon, Nathanial, I wish you’d pound me as hard as you do those numbers while you’re working as an accountant.”_

_“Does David know you’re here?” He asks while I continue to dry hump him, causing him to get quite the erection. I can feel his man meat through his steam pressed khaki pants._

_“No, miseur.” I lie._

_“Good.” He rips off my panties and throws off his pants, eager to thrust his penis into my vagina._

 —————

 

“Should I continue or not?” Cosima asks.

“How is that bad? I spent a lot of time working on those paragraphs.” Alison says, crossing her arms.

“You misspelled ‘monsieur’, Alison.” Delphine says.

“I realize that, Delphine.” Alison haughtily replies. “But other than that it was okay, right, Sarah?”

“Uh, are you askin’ as your friend or as your clone?”

“Please don’t use the C-word.”

“As your clo- genetic identical, I say I’ll support your choices in life, even if that include writing erotic romances. As your friend, I’ll support you in writing erotica so long as it’s not total and utter shite.” Sarah says.

“I second that by the way.” Cosima raises her hand slightly, not looking up from the emails on her phone. “Because I also found this:”

 —————

_“Do you wish to play doctor, Nathanial?” I ask, slipping a strap off of my shoulder._

_“Oui, mon—“_

—————

 

 “Okay, enough!” Alison interrupts. “So what if it’s a little bit risqué, a little bit out there? I couldn’t decide on an ending!”

“Wait, let’s backtrack that.” Says Felix. “So you’re saying the last ten chapters, where everything gets all hot and steamy, were all alternate endings? An’ here I thought they were just a couple of nymphos.”

“Well, you were mistaken. I’d thought each of the endings were equally good so I included them all.” Alison says. “It’s the only thing that helps relax me ever since… ever since I found out that Donnie is my monitor.”

“So you have to write stories about fictional characters shagging to stay in your loveless marriage?” Felix asks.

“Yes. Writing ‘erotica’ is my escape, okay? It’s better than drinking or pill popping. I’d expect you all to be supportive of me, or at least realize it’s much less self destructive than some of the other things I’ve been doing to cope. Granted, I could get a divorce to get out of this situation, but I would never my children in a broken home. I just couldn’t do that to them. So yes, it may seem weird to you, but it’s what works for me, understand?” Alison shakes her head, blinking away tears.

Cosima puts a reassuring hand on Alison’s arm and embraces her in a hug.

“We’re sorry we judged so harshly. We had absolutely no idea.” She says.

“It’s fine, Cosima.” Alison assures her.

“You’re really passionate about your stories.” Delphine says. “As a way to make up for reacting like this, do you have any more of your novellas you’d want us to review?”

“I’ve got half of one saved on my computer.” Alison says. “I’ll go print it off.”


End file.
